The Greed
by Funky00
Summary: Manusia itu serakah. Mereka tak akan pernah puas dan akan terus melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi rasa hausnya.


**The Greed**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Funky00

Warning : gaje, abal,many typos, membosankan dan no edit.

...

Semua orang tak pernah dilahirkan setara, pada saat ini itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sedang kauhadapi. Banyak orang berpikir tentang siapa yang ingin menjadi apa. Atau siapa ingin menjadi siapa. Pada akhirnya itu semua hanyalah bentuk pengalihan dari rasa iri mereka kepada orang lain.

Setiap orang ingin menjadi sesuatu yang diidam-idamkannya. Oleh karena itu mimipi dan impian juga ada. Mimpi dan impian dianggap sebagai sebuah tujuan yang sebisa mungkin ingin diwujudkan oleh setiap orang.

Banyak orang berusaha mewujudkannya. Melakukan berbagai macam usaha yang bagimu tidak akan pernah kelihatan ujungnya. Banyak yang berhasil, tetapi yang gagal bahkan tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata 'jauh lebih banyak dari banyak sekali'.

Melakukan sebuah proses panjang yang tanpa akhir. Berhenti di tengah jalan, untuk beristirahat. Pada akhirnya istirahat menjadi zona nyamanmu untuk berhenti. Mengalihkanmu dari impian yang seharusnya kau kejar.

Bagimu proses yang panjang adalah sebuah kenikmatan itu sendiri. Bagaimana kau menikmati setiap hal yang kau lakukan. Membuat semua usahamu ini tak terasa berat. Karena semuanya sejalan dengan hobimu.

Kumpulkan semua yang bisa kau dapatkan. Isi kantongmu sepenuh mungkin. Ambillah sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak usah peduli pada orang yang telah menyerah. Mereka Cuma pecundang yang bisanya cuma merasa iri padamu.

Mereka tak tahu usaha macam apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk mencapai tempat ini. Jangan pernah puas. Ambil sebanyak mungkin, tak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Manfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada. Biarkan mereka meneteskan air liur mereka karena rasa haus mereka akan segala yang telah kau dapatkan.

Karena kau memiliki segalanya, kau berbangga diri. Menunujukkan apapun yang kau miliki yang tak orang lain punya. Karena kau memiliki segalanya, kau mejadi malas untuk memikirkan orang lain. Kau bahkan tak pernah mau repot-repot mau menggunakan sedikit hati nuranimu untuk memikirkan orang lain.

Karena kau ingin memiliki segalanya kau menjadi rakus. Memenuhi segala kehendak bodohmu secepat mungkin sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu. Karena ingin memiliki segalanya, kau bernafsu untuk meniduri semua wanita yang memikatmu. Karena kau ingin memiliki segalanya, kau menginginkan semuanya jadi milikmu seorang.

Karena kau merasa memiliki segalanya kau iri terhadap orang lain yang memiliki apa yang tak kau miliki. Dan karena kau iri kepada mereka timbullah rasa murka dalam dirimu.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang dirimu. Pria tak tahu diuntung yang menginginkan semuanya menjadi milikmu seorang. Dan juga tentang tentang sifat serakahmu yang menjadi akar dari segala macam dosa mematikan yang terlarang. Dosa keserakahan yang menimbulkan dosa kesombongan, dosa kemalasan, dosa kerakusan, dosa nafsu birahi, dosa kedengkian, dan dosa kemurkaan.

...

Sebuah tangan sedang bergerak gesit untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang tersusun rapi dihadapannya. Tangan itu mengambil satu demi satu barang-barang yang ada di sana ke dalam sebuah tas yang dibuka lebar-lebar resletingnya dengan tangan kiri untuk memudahkan proses pengemasan.

'Barang-barang di rak yang ini telah selesai kukemas ke dalam tas. Masih ada tiga rak lagi yang harus kubereskan.'

Membuka tas satunya, ia melanjutkan kegiatan mengemasi barang itu ke rak yang selanjutnya.

'Aku harus cepat kalau tidak bos pasti akan marah padaku.'

Mempercepat gerakannya pemuda itu, pemuda itu masih tetap berusaha untuk hati-hati dalam melakukan pengemasan supaya barang-barang itu tidak rusak ataupun lecet. Selesai satu, pindah ke yang satunya lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar ini. Waktunya cepat-cepat turun ke bawah dan menemui si bos.

Menyembunyikan satu dari empat tas yang berisi beberapa perhiasan dan benda berharga lainnya ke dalam kantong di perutnya, pemuda itu segera bergegas untuk keluar dari apartemen mewah yang baru saja ia satroni. Tak lupa ia juga membenarkan kembali letak topi dan masker yang ia kenakan untuk menjaga agar identitasnya tak ketahuan.

Sebuah mobil minibus telah menunggu di bawah. Di dalam mobil itu terdapat dua orang yang ternyata adalah si bos dan rekannya yang satu lagi yang bekerja sebagai sopir. Menenteng tiga tas di punggung dan kedua tangannya, agaknya membuat pemuda ini agak kesulitan untukmembawanya seorang diri. Rekannya yang berugas sebagai sopir segera keluar dan membukakan pintu bagasi untuk menyimpan 'barang hasil kerja keras' mereka.

Untungnya keadaan di sekitar komplek apartemen mewah itu cukup sepi. Sehingga tugas pekerjaan mereka kali ini aman dan lancar terkendali. Akan tetapi itu tak membuat mereka menurunkan penjagaan. Mereka tetap waspada terhadapa keadaan lngkungan sekitar.

Itu terbukti dengan rekan si pemuda yang selalu tengok kanan-kiri seolah-olah ia merasa bisa tertangkap kapan saja. Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat panik dan semakin mencurigakan.

Memang rekan si pemuda itu hanyalah pemula di bidang 'ambil diam-diam' ini, dia baru saja bekerja sebulan yang lalu. Dan tak punya kecakapan apapun selain ia dan dulunya adalah mantan pembalap jalanan. Oleh karena itulah si bos dengan berat hati mempekerjakannya. Karena sopir mereka yang sebelumnya telah tertangkap polisi karena mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk setelah pesta untuk merayakan hasil pekerjaan mereka.

Si pemuda itu telah selesai mengemas ketiga tas itu ke dalam bagasi mobil. Selanjutnya mereka hanya perlu kembali ke markas dan membeagi-bagi hasil jarahan mereka hari ini.

Dengan tenang berjalan ke pintu mobil bagian samping tengah, menarik tuas pembuka pintu mobil pemuda itu kemudian masuk dan duduk dalam diam di bangku tenganh dari mobil minibus itu.

"Kerja bagus Naruto. Marcos kita kembali ke markas, lakukan dengan cepat dan tenang."

"Baik bos. Kita berangkat."

Menyalakan mobilnya, mereka pergi melenggang bebas menuju markas mereka sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota.

To Be Continued

Ya ini adalah fic saya yang lainnya. untuk fic saya yang yang The Tboo Alchemist sedang ditunda dulu karena saya sedang kehabisan ide ya.

Bye bye


End file.
